


Strings Of Fate

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Everyone talks about the red string of fate that connects someone to their soulmate, however their are other kinds of fate strings connecting people to important people in their life. The
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 21





	Strings Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> short fic, posting for my sweetie friend who wants to read it but I don't like it that much.  
> Dyslexic sorry for errors
> 
> literally updating this and my other stories solely to say I now have a twitter now @/AngstyBunBun

Everyone talks all the time about the red string of fate attaching a person to their soulmate by the pinky, but there are other strings of fate that connect people. Junhee had four that had been there almost his whole life, the strings only appear when the person at the other end is born. His red string was actually two colors wond together(red and blue), he didn’t tell anyone about it because he didn’t know or want to know if it meant something bad. He was glad he was the only one who could see his strings, at least until he met the people at the other end. Junhee liked looking at his baby pictures because he could see them there as well. When he was born he already had two, his bicolored soulmate string and one that was attached to his index finger, this string was purple. Then when he was two a third string started to be formed, taking full form in mid august according to the date on the back of the picture, this one attached to his middle finger and orange. The final one showed up on New Years Eve when he was three, bright yellow, attached to his ring finger. Junhee likes to tug on the strings sometimes he would feel tugs back, except his soulmate. Junhee was fully aware that sometimes soulmates weren’t romantic but he still felt so empty at the idea of his soulmate not being the person he spends the rest of his life with. He finally felt a tug back one day when he was 18. He was in the middle of practicing, training for his idol debut. He accidentally pulled the sting a little harder than he meant too, the response was a tug hard enough to knock Junhee off balance. 

Junhee joined Beat Interactive after yet another debut fell through for him, and in 2014 he finally met the person attached to his soulmate string. Lee Donghun, a year older than him and very handsome. Donghun didn’t react at all to the fact they were connected by the string. Junhee realized his worst fear of his soulmate being not someone who wanted something romantic killed him inside. He did notice, surprised that he could see four other strings on Donghun’s hand, they matched his and would wrap together as they went out in different directions. As they trained they met the other people their strings attached to. Kim Sehyoon(purple string), Kim Byeongkwan(orange string) and Kang Yuchan(yellow string). On the other ends of the strings connecting them to Junhee and Donghun theirs were blood red and blue. Junhee knew this was normal. For not soulmates the string would be two colors that met in the middle, each end representing the person they were attached to. Junhee was surprised he could see Donghun’s end, and then glanced at his soulmate string tying his pinky to Donghun, the red and blue winding together. Those were their colors, yet Donghun still didn’t seem to care. Junhee sighed and closed his fist. They were set to debut together. Initially they had two others but they left, not surprising to Junhee as he wasn’t attached to the pair by any strings. 

The night before their music video was released Donghun came into Junhee’s room where the leader was sitting on his bed, reading. Donghun sat on the bed next to him, Junhee glanced at him. Donghun was quiet and looking very stressed, Junhee set his book aside. Junhee reached out to touch his shoulder. Donghun looked at him and then sighed and looked at him. Donghun finally spoke, “Junhee, we...need to discuss,” for clarification he tugged on their string. Junhee’s heart caught in his throat, he moved his hand away from Donghun’s shoulder opting to rest them in his lap with his head down. 

“What do you want to discuss, Hyung?” Junhee mumbled twisting his hands together

“We…” Donghun sighed “Nothing can happen between us”

“Okay...fine…”

“Jun it’s not-”

“I get it, please leave me alone. I want to read, soulmates don’t mean we are going to be in love. Soulmates are just...souls that are ideally suited for each other. Close friends or romantic partners... “ 

“Jun-”

“Besides our string isn’t even red, I’m sure you have a red string connecting you to someone else that you will be in love with”

“Do you?”

“That’s none of your business. Please leave.”

Donghun left the room, quietly. Junhee got up after him and locked the door. He didn’t even make it back to his bed before he broke down silently crying, he crawled in his bed and hugged a pillow. He didn’t have another string, it was only Donghun. Donghun, who Junhee had fallen for so hard at this point, didn’t have any feelings for him. Junhee cries until he falls asleep, vaguely aware that the door was still locked so Yuchan couldn’t get in. Junhee couldn’t be bothered to care.

Donghun was in his room looking at the string on his pinky. He did love Junhee so, _so_ much. However they were going to be idols, and Donghun wanted to protect him from the potential backlash. Even though soulmates were not something that people could fight, some people still hated the idea of same sex soulmates. Donghun needed to protect him, but Junhee mentioned another string. Donghun didn’t have one but he was scared now that Junhee did. Donghun sighed, this was for the best to keep Junhee safe from people, even if it hurt. Sehyoon had asked him what he was so focused on, but Donghun ignored him. Junhee had apparently locked the door to his room based on the whining from Yuchan about fifteen minutes later. Donghun went to try to knock on the door to get Junhee to open it, but to no avail so he told Yuchan he could sleep in his room. Donghun still wanted to explain to Junhee what he meant by what he said but he was so scared of rejection. Why did his soulmate have to be someone so soft and precious? Donghun couldn’t risk Junhee getting hurt because of him. 

They made their debut and within the same year they went on survival shows. Junhee was excited to get A.C.E’s name out there, Donghun was as well but he also **hated** it. Donghun hated being away from Junhee (and Yuchan), and he hated how the other people on the show were looking at **his** Junhee. Donghun knew he had no right to be possessive since he had told Junhee they couldn’t be in a relationship, but these lucky sons of bitches were able to flirt with Junhee. Junhee was either okay with the flirting or didn’t notice it, either way Donghun hated it. He tried to avoid pulling on their string, it would only cause problems. 

One night Donghun couldn’t sleep so he was sat up in bed checking on what Choice had been saying online before he felt a strong tug on his pinky. Donghun glanced at his string, sure it had been a mistake as the string was laid loose on the bed. However as he watched the string got pulled again, harder this time. Donghun quickly got dressed and snuck out, calling Junhee as the tugs got more insistent. Junhee didn’t usually repeatedly pull on it like this, usually it was by accident. Junhee answered on the 5th ring, he didn’t even get out a hello before he started crying.

“Junhee! What’s wrong? Where are you? I will come get you!”

“Park…” Junhee managed out, followed by some fumbling and then Donghun’s phone dinged with a message of the location “Hyung…”

“I’ll be there soon. I’ll come as fast as possible. Do you want me to stay on the phone?”

“No...swings,” with that Junhee hung up. Donghun didn’t have a car to use while on Mix9 so he ran, until he was able to flag down a taxi to get him to Junhee. He kept sending Junhee texts so he would know where Donghun was. Donghun's head was racing, what could have happened to his Junhee? Was it just anxiety? Had someone hurt him? If someone had hurt his Junhee idol image be damned Donghun would destroy them. He arrived and ran to the swings where Junhee was sitting, crying. 

“JUNHEE!” Donghun called out as he ran to him, Junhee’s head snapped up then he got up and shakily went to Donghun. Without a word Junhee hugged him and buried his face in his neck crying and shaking “Jun, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Donghun held him petting his hair with one hand and rubbing his back with the other. Junhee shook his head, and clinged to him tighter.

“I just…” Junhee mumbled starting to calm down being near Donghun and smelling his shampoo and cologne. Being near Donghun always calmed Junhee, Junhee knew it was probably in part to do with them being soulmates, but Donghun was also just a calming presence. Donghun kept holding him, silently waiting for Junhee to keep speaking “It’s stupid...and you’ll be mad…”

“I would never be mad at you Junnie, please just tell me what happened”

“People keep meeting soulmates...and…” Junhee stopped again and mumbled something under his breath

“Jun?” Donghun’s blood ran cold, if Junhee met a soulmate and he wasn’t Donghun’s he didn’t know what he would do. Junhee suddenly pulled away and looked at Donghun. Then before Donghun could say anything, Junhee pulled him into a kiss. Donghun was in shock but he couldn’t resist kissing back, one hand reaching up to cup Junhee’s cheek the other on Junhee’s waist. Junhee had the front of Donghun’s shirt clutched in his hands, pressing himself closer to Donghun while kissing him softly but hungry. Donghun pulled away from the kiss to look at Junhee, eyes searching his face in confusion.

“I know you said we can’t...we can’t have anything happen between us…” Junhee looked down and then stepped away turning from him “I just...wanted to pretend for a minute...I’m sorry hyung....” 

“Junhee-” 

“I have to go now...good luck on your show” Junhee ran off before Donghun could process the words. 

Donghun tried to call Junhee a bunch, but Junhee wouldn’t answer him. Donghun knew this was his fault but he found it very hateful for Junhee to kiss him like that and then leave. He didn’t know who else to talk to since he couldn’t really talk to Sehyoon or Byeongkwan about it. Sehyoon because he would say something kinda weird that Donghun didn’t want to try to decipher at this moment, and Byeongkwan because he would just make fun of him. So he called his brother. 

His brother, did also make fun of Donghun for somehow managing to fuck up soulmates. However he did give Donghun some advice, stop calling and send Junhee one text that says he wants to talk but that he wasn’t upset and wanted to discuss their relationship. He also told Donghun that Junhee may not answer him, and that he just needed to give him space. Worst case he would have to wait until they could be together again with A.C.E to talk about the kiss. Donghun groaned knowing he was right but he was selfish and didn’t want to wait, he wanted Junhee to answer and for them to meet up and kiss more. Junhee making a move changed things, Donghun was still scared of the idea that someone could be mean to Junhee and he didn’t want that, but they were soulmates and people shouldn’t judge that. Donghun got off the phone with his brother and sat ready to type out a text, changing it several times before finally settling on one.

Hunnie

Junnie I want to talk, nothing is wrong. I know what I said back before debut but please call me. It's important. I’m not upset about the kiss...I just need to talk to you and hear your voice...if you are willing to call, if not texting is fine.

Junhee read the text but didn’t answer, Donghun sighed and set his phone down. They still were doing things as A.C.E during the shows but it would be hard to find alone time to talk to Junhee during those times. Junhee was avoidant of Donghun until they were filming Take Me Higher when, during some of Sehyoon and Byeongkwans scenes, Donghun dragged Junhee into a secluded area. Junhee looked surprised as Donghun had him caged between his body and a wall. 

“You have been avoiding me, Junhee. Why?” 

“I-I haven’t been avoiding you. We should go they might be looking for-”

“They can wait,” Donghun moved closer, making Junhee back more against the wall. “I want an explanation. You talked about meeting others meeting soulmates and then you kissed me, and then you left.”

“I don’t want to talk about it...just leave it”

“Just tell me if there’s someone else…”

“What?”

“Did you meet someone else on The Unit? Do you have a real soulmate?” 

“Donghun...I-” Junhee paused to try to figure out what to say. However that pause was all it took for Donghun to be stepping away. 

“I get it. I just wanted to know,” Donghun turned away feeling his heart squeeze in pain “I hope they make you happy Junnie, I am going to get something to drink.” 

Donghun left before Junhee could say anything. He went to the table that had drinks and snacks to get water. Junhee stood where Donghun had left him for a couple minutes, confused and upset. It was Donghun’s idea to not do anything about their bond, and now Donghun was upset about Junhee maybe finding someone else and Junhee hated it. Eventually Junhee left the area he had been left in, scanning the room for Donghun but didn’t see him. The filming was a couple days and other than filming together Junhee had a hard time finding Donghun. They went home after filming, Donghun went quickly to his room and shut the door. Junhee huffed and stomped after him telling Byeongkwan and Sehyoon to give him a minute. The pair just went to Byeongkwan’s room to sleep instead of waiting. Junhee tired the door, luckily it was unlocked and he could get in. Donghun was laying face down on his bed, muttered for Sehyoon to leave him alone. “I am not Sehyoon, now you’re avoiding me” Junhee said. Donghun went stiff and looked over at Junhee standing at the door with his arm crossed.

“Jun…”

“This was **your** idea Lee Donghun, not mine, I didn’t want to ignore this,” Junhee pulled on the string as he spoke. “ **You** said we should not me, I gave you what you wanted. So why are you upset now?”

“I didn’t **want** to ignore it, it was just…” 

“Just what? Easier? Better?” Junhee was getting upset 

“Safer...for you” 

“What?”

“Soulmates or not, we don’t live somewhere accepting of same sex relationships...I hated the idea of anyone being mean to you” Donghun sat up and looked at the string connecting them “Even if we weren’t soulmates, you are someone very precious and I never want you to be hurt because of me”

“Donghun…” Junhee's expression softened “I didn’t meet anyone else, I don’t have another but you. I’m not afraid of people being dicks and saying mean stuff to me”

“I don’t want them too though,” Donghun frowned. He was still looking at the string not noticing as Junhee walked closer to him. 

“But they will with or without you, but I don’t want it to be without you” 

“Us being together would be hard anyway as idols, what if-” Donghun began but Junhee cupped his face and made him look up at him 

“We, the five of us, are tied together. This is our destiny to be together, to be A.C.E, to be a family. You and I are soulmates, I don’t have another string… I only have you. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss my soulmate even if he didn’t love me the way I love him. I still want to kiss you, I am waiting on you to make your decision though, do you want this to be a relationship or just friends? Do you have another string?” 

“Why are you so…” Donghun paused thinking for the right words, his hands moving to rest on Junhee’s waist to keep him from leaving. “I don’t know. Wise? You somehow manage to be an idiot and also one of the wisest people I know”

“It’s a gift and why I am the leader” Junhee giggled “And you are also kind of an idiot” 

“Well I have to be, to be your soulmate” Donghun smiled looking up at him “And you are also my only one.” Donghun smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly, Junhee sighed happily into the kiss feeling like a huge weight had been taken off his chest. Donghun broke the kiss and smiled adding, “If the kiss wasn’t clear, I don’t want to be just friends” 

“I mean maybe you should kiss me again, just to make sure I know,” Junhee smiled, teasing. Donghun dragged Junhee onto his bed and started kissing all over his face while Junhee giggled and pretended to push him off. Donghun finished with a soft kiss on Junhee’s lips. Donghun smiled looking at his soulmate who was blushing to his ears. 

“I want to date you, Junhee.”

“I mean why don’t we just get married? We are soulmates, we could,” Junhee giggles

“Dating first. We don’t exactly have the money for a wedding,” Donghun smiled “One day in the future we will get married”

“Who says we need a wedding? We can get married without a wedding” 

“We could, but I want to get to see you all dressed up so beautifully coming down an aisle to me” Donghun strokes his cheek and smiles softly.

“Why do I have to be the one to come down the aisle? Why not you?”

“I’m older, and I already have the whole day planned out since before we met so you have to walk the aisle for me”

“Mmm and what do I wear for our wedding?” 

“A fitted tux, maybe a 6 piece...for you specifically any shade of blue. Have your hair styled out of your face” 

“What do you wear?”

“Classic black tux, I want to grow my hair out so it’s longer. I’ll have my hair tied back,” Donghun smiled. Junhee thinks and then smiles running his fingers through Donghun’s hair.

“You’d look good with long hair, well you always look good. Very good...you are really hot hyung”

Donghun chuckled and kissed him. Junhee smiled into the kiss, happily melting into the kiss, until the door opened. Byeongkwan snapped a picture of them then ran off. Donghun was off of Junhee and chasing after Byeongkwan. Junhee pouted and got up and followed him. Byeongkwan was in a corner using Sehyoon as a human shield. Donghun threatened to beat Byeongkwan if he didn’t delete the picture, Junhee leaned on the wall watching with a small smile. Byeongkwan yelled that he just wanted to send it to Yuchan. Sehyoon seemed confused but kept Donghun from getting to Byeongkwan, Donghun told Byeongkwan he couldn’t hide behind Sehyoon forever while trying to move Sehyoon. Junhee walked over and back hugged Donghun resting his chin on his shoulder telling him to relax. Byeongkwan showed the picture to Sehyoon and Sehyoon took his phone to delete it then messaged Yuchan to delete it so they didn’t have to risk people outside of A.C.E seeing it. Donghun relaxed with Junhee clinging to him.

They called Yuchan and talked to him, Sehyoon & Byeongkwan. They discussed them being soulmates, Junhee was nervous even though he was happy with Donghun actually being his soulmate the idea of his members not liking it was scary. However Byeongkwan and Yuchan started cheering and claiming they knew it. Sehyoon just smiled softly congratulating them on their relationship. Donghun pressed a light kiss on Junhee temple.

Keeping their relationship secret was hard, but worth it. No matter how long their days were, or what kind of schedules they had to deal with, Donghun and Junhee got through it knowing once they were home they could curl up together and share soft sweet kisses. They planned a wedding they knew they may never get to have due to their career and other factors in their life. Still it was nice to imagine for them. Junhee wanted a summer wedding, while Donghun wanted a winter wedding, they decided to go with spring as a compromise. They had pictures of different options of suits for the other to wear saved to their phones. Donghun wanted to have cats after they got married and got their own place, Junhee wanted dogs; so they planned to get both when they had a place of their own. They were very romantic in their plans, imagining the best possible life together. 

Soulmates connected by the strings of fate were very special and Donghun couldn’t be happier that his was Junhee. As much as he loved teasing Junhee he did love him a lot, and Junhee loved him just as much. Donghun bought promise rings for them, they didn’t really wear them in public they would keep them by their beds instead. Junhee would always make sure they knew when anyone would be stopping by their dorm so they knew if they couldn’t stay in one of their beds kissing and cuddling. They had technically moved rooms so Junhee and Donghun were technically sharing a room, they just couldn’t publicly be sharing a bed. Most nights they got to cuddle. Nearly 2 years after dating each other they were cuddling in bed excited about their newest album being released, mostly discussing Choice’s reactions. 

“Hunnie hyung?” Junhee looked at Donghun rest his chin on his chest interrupting Donghun’s scrolling twitter for more reactions 

“Yes love?” 

“Do you want to have kids one day?” 

“What?”

“Kids, I was thinking about us being married with our dogs and cats… And I thought, we should adopt some kids”

“Well yeah, I want kids. Maybe 3 kids? 4?”

“4 kids is a lot, Hunnie”

“Well yeah, but we already raising 3 with the other members so I think one more kid that is ours won’t hurt”

“You are so weird, I love you”

“I love you more” 

Junhee snuggled back down into his chest and smiles, he has a whole future to look forward to with Donghun. They even planned how the other members would be involved, Donghun had said they needed to make sure they have extra room for Yuchan to freeload at their place. Junhee joked they should just buy a mansion so they could keep all of A.C.E together and have kids and pets(Donghun told him he better start saving money). They were content with their life as it is now but of course fantizing about what could be was fun for them. 


End file.
